Noche de copas, felicidad y consecuencias
by NaruSasu23
Summary: Se conocieron en una noche el alcohol fue trestigo de la entrs y convecuencias pero todo tiene recompenzas. NaruSasu etc. Mpreg lemon
1. Ch1

Noche de copas, consecuencias...felicidad!

Ch1.-copas...

Un chico azachabe se encontraba en su cuarto estudiando y chegando el periodico debido a que tenia que encontras trabajo, su nombre era sasuke uchiha un doncel de 22 años tiene una figura hermosa y sus caderas bien, ojos color negro como la noche...

-sasuke has encontrado algo-dice un chico rubio con cola y ojos azuled

-no aun no, es dificil y gracias a ese tipo que tenia como novio-dice aflijido

-tranquilo tienes que salir a divertirte por un rato, yo estoy con itachi en el hospital-dice deidara

-si lo se pero no quiero dejarte solo el cargi con el ya haz hecho mucho por nosotros y maa por el-dice sasuke mirandolo

-descuida es mi pareja y tal lo amo y daria lo que sea por el y por ti porque son mi familia-dice sonriendo

-llamare a suiguetsu para decirle que me pase a buscar y nos vamos al antro un rato cualquier cosa avisame-dice agarrando el celular y llamandolo a el para que asi queden de ir al bar "shinke"

*otro lado*

Un rubio de ojos azules con piel morena y tres marquitas en cada mejilla de edad 27 años estaba tras su escritorio con una mujer en sus piernas de cabello rosado...

-naru vamos al departamento de una vez a descansar-dice seductoramente la chica

-no puedo tengo que terminar todo asi que por favor bajate y dejame terminar para que pasado mañana todo este listo para la boda-dice naruto algo molesto la chica se baja no sin antes darle un apasionado beso

-de acuerdo ire con las chicas a divertirme estaremos en el departamente de ino ya que me quieren despedir ellas-dice mientras se acerca a la puerta abrir y se ve un hombre grande de cabello rubio y ojos azules como naruto

-minato-sama me retiro nos vemos pasado mañana, nos vemos amor y nos vemos suegrio...-dice con sonrisa y se va para entrar en el elevador

-aun no has terminado-dice entrando a la oficina

-no aun no, ya casi termino padre-dice pero minato se enoja

-naruto no has terminado debido a ella, te has desorientado, has sido inrresponsable-dice con enojo

-no es su culpa la eh dejado casi una semana y ella viene a verme-dice serio

-una semana sin dinero por que mas viene a buscarter, ella solo por el dinero viene y se casa contigo hijo abre tus ojos-dice preocupado

-padre ella me ama y me casare con ella quieras o no-dice serio

-es tu decision, vino kiba y shino a buscarte estan esperando por ti para llevarte a vivir tu ultima noche soltero-dice saliendo de la oficina y naruto guarda sus cosas para salir e ir al estacionamiento donde estan ellos

-al fin salea vamos los demas nos esperan en el bar "shinke"-dice kiba emocionado

-si chicos vamos por suerte cargue una ropa de mas en el auto-rapidamente sin que nadie le viera se cambio rapido con unos jeans color negro pegados, una camisa color blanca con toques naranja al lado izquierdo, con las mangas dobladas hasta el codo, abierta dejando ver parte de su pecho y un collar que es familiar un cristal de color verde...

-ahora si chicos vamos-dice subiendose a su auto, kiba y shinose fueron el el auto ke habian traido

*en el bar*

Un chico azachabe ya se vestia un pantalon mezclilla oscura, estaba con una camisa azul rey con toques rojos a un costado dr msnga larga y abierta, se encontraba con sus amigos, suiguetsu, karin, juugo, haku entre otros

-bien sasuke quita esa cara de amargado y diviertete!-dice gritando por el ruido que hay

-se lo prometi a mi cuñado que me divertiria pero no puedo, pero tratare!-responde igual

-bueno a empezar la fiesta-dice todos pidiendo y tomando como si no tuviera fin

*otro lado del bar*

-bueno chicos por que es la ultima noche de naruto soltero ya que pasado mañana se casa asi que salud!-grita kiba, todos sonrieron shino, neiji, sai, chouji, shikamaru entre otros

-gracias chicos los voy a extrañar-dice mientras todo se paran y comienzan a bailar

*2:00 am*

Todos ya se encontraban con pateja, ya ebrios algunos se habian ido por ahi y otro bailando mientras naruto en la barra tomando aun y solo, mientras sasuke lo mismo pero del otro extremo solo ya que suiguetsu estaba con kari cerca de los baños, juugo bailando con varias chichas y haku con un chico alta moreno que tenia tapada su boca que era algo extraño

-tsk no debi venir sabiendo que me quedaria solo me laa pagara suiguetsu-dice y alza su rostro y ve a un chico rubio ya a su lado

-tambien te abandonaron tus amigos-dice pidiendo doa tragos

-asi es, lo mismo te ha pasado-dice viendo como le dan si vaso

-yo invito, me llamo naruto y tu precioso doncel-dice y sasuke solo sonrie de lado

-sasuke, para ser un dobe adivinaste bien que soy un doncel-dice muentras ve a naruto que arruga el entrecejo

-asi que soy un dobe pues vamos a ver quien aguanta mas en beber-dice mientras comienza una competencia para ver quien bebe mas, paso rato y saliero

-yo te gane teme-dice naruto ebrio

-claro que no, estas dobe mira ni te puedes mantener en pie-lo ayuda a llegar al auto

-eres una carga te llevare a tu casa-dice ayudandolo a subir y el maneje para estar tan ebrio sasuke manejo y naruto le guio vio que es de los ricos, lo ayudo a subir y entrar a su departamento y llevarlo a su cuarto para tropezar y caer en la cama

\- eres un dobe ves lo que has hecho-dice al momento

-de cerca te ves hermoso-sw acerca a su cuello para morderlo y suelta un gemido mientras naruto con su rodilla topa la entre pierna de sasuke

-ahh...do-be...ahhh-gime cerca del oido y naruto lo besa con lujuria

Todo el departamento se encontrabaja en oscuras solo el cuarto se oia gemidos de dos chicos en la cama, el reflejo de la luna iluminaba el cuarto

-ahhhh!...es..pera ahhh-gime el azachabe al momento pero lo callan por un beso, el rubio estaba casi encima de el besandolo y masturbandolo mientras sasuke acerco su mano al miembro del rubio para que igual le de placer

-eres un doncel travieso-dice al momento, para bajar agarrarlo con su boca sus pezones arqueo su espalda y luego bajo para llegar a su miembro meterlo a su boca, sasuke habia agarrado el cabello de naruto parq llevar el ritmo que queria hasta que no pudo mas y se vino en su boca

-yo...lo...si...ahhh que...haces?-pregunto al sentir como jugaba con su entrada

-shhh tranquilo pronto pasara-dice mientras besa su cuello

-ahhh...no...ahhh-dice entre gemido y mete el primer dedo y se remueve de dolor, naruto con su otra mano le da placer necesario para que no piense en el dolor mientras ingresa su segundo dedo

-no...es-pera ahhhh...-gime arqueando su espalda hasta que siente un tercer dedo entrar y se sujets de las sabanas

-shhh relajate mas te va a doler-se coloca encima de el, sujeta sus piernas y las enrolla en su cadera, comienza entrar

-ahhh...d-duele...-dice sujetando sus hombros de el

-tranquilo, eres hermoso sasuke-dice para distraerlo y ver un sonrojo que solo el podia ver e ingreso de una sola embestida a lo cual sasuke se aferro a su espalda

-ahhhh!-grita de placer y naruto comienza a moverse lento

-eres...muy es-estrecho mmm-gime roncamente naruto acelera las embestidas para terminar de correrse en el interior de sasuke y el entre sus vientres, naruto cae aun lado mientras sasuke cae rendido y se voltea aun con el dolor en su parte baja, sasuke se esta durmiendo pero el rubio se acerca...

-q-que...ahhh...es...pera-gime ya que siente como le acarician su miembro y muerden su oreja

-aun falta...relajate...-siente algo entrw sus nalgas, lo penetro nuevamente, sujeta sus caderas invirtio la pocision colocandolo de cuatro y comenzar a penetrarlo fuerte, sasuke solo bajo la mirada y vio entrw sus piernas un liquido espeso blanco combinado con liquido rojo a lo cual un sonrojo le ataco, alzo su rostro y sintio los labios de el sobre los suyo, la pasion los estaban comiendo

-ya...no...puedo...ahhhh-

-hagamoslo, junto grrr...sasuke-gime naruto masturbandolo para lograr que se venga pero al hacerlo sintio como lo apretaba por dentro unas estoncadas mas y se vino de nuevo dentro del azachabe ambos respirando con dificultad

-yo...ahhh...estoy...can...sado-dice sasuke con trabajo, pero naruto con maestria le da vuelta para quedar cara a cara alzando sus piernas a sus hombros y comenzar a penetrarlo de nuevo

-ahhhh!...m-maldito...dobe mmm ahhhh!-grita de placer sasuke rasguñando el pecho de el

-eres deli...cioso mmm ahhhh!-ronca naruto como nunca lo habia hecho hasta que ninguno pudo mas y era el tercer orgasmo de la noche...

-naruto!/sasuke!-ambos gritaron de placer, cayo con cuidado sobre el, pero se coloco a su lado, sasuke giro su rostro lo vio por ultima vez cayendo de sueño profundo lo mismo que naruto...

Notas final...

Para ambos fue una noche de copas, pero cual sera el futuro para ambos despues de esto...

Ch2.-una cruda realidad...


	2. Ch2

Ch2.-una cruda realidad...

El azachave comenzaba a despertar, noto la leve luz que habia ya que le molestaba, noto en el suelo toda la ropa regada y sintiendo un dolor leve en su parte baja y giro viendo al rubio que se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, leves imagenes golpearon su mente sonrojandose para luego contrabajo vestirse y salir del departamento sin hacer ruido, salio a la calle agarrando un taxi y tan solo llegar a su casa no vio a deidara asi que se alivio del interrogatorio, decidio ir a su cuarto a dormir...

*departamento del rubio*

Despertaba el rubio con dolor en la cabeza, mirando s todos lados sin rastro de nada solo su ropa tirada se alzo viendo a su lado vacion y con manchas de sangre se le vino las imagenes del azachabe todo sonrojado que mantuvo relaciones toda la noche

-asi que era virgen...-susurro para si mismo escucho como sono su celular y contesto

-amor soy sakura, me quede a dormir en casa de ino trate de comunicarme pero mi celular se descargo-dice tranquila

-claro amor descuida, te veo en el centro comercial para desayunar te parece-dice sonriendo

-claro amor asi me consientes un rato amor, nos vemos-cuelga el celular y comienza s vestirse escucha como tocan y grita"adelante", ve entrar a kiba y shino

-hey naruto, desapareciste pero se ve que te divertiste mucho tigre-dice kiba con su sonrisa dejando al rubio confuso

-como sabes que me diverti-dice confuso

-vinimos a verte si estabas, nos acercamos al cuarto y vimos como te comias al azachabe ese chico-dice sonrojando al rubio

-ustedes vierpn salir al azachabe-pregunta

-claro que si menos de una hora salio crei que tu lo viste-dice shino

-tomen algo si quieren yo solo voy a bañar y me voy a ver a sakura-dice llegando s la puerta del baño

-estas seguro de casarte con ella?...yo diria que lo pienses ella solo te...-no termino de decir ya qie vio su rostro de naruto

-chicos si no van hacer nada les pido que se vallan, luego hablaremos-dice mientras ellos se retiran el ingresa al baño para la ducha y salir

*departamento sasuke*

Deidara entraba a la casa con bolsas del supermercado, con fruta, verdura, carne, pescado entre otros llego al cuarto de sasuke y lo vio recostado durmiendo, se retiro no queria despertarlo, paso rato hasta que se levanto...

-me quede dormido y esta oscureciendo-dice mientras baja para ver que comer y se topa a deidara en la cocina

-que bueno que ya despertaste ahora ya casi esta lista la comida, sientate y ahora te sirvo-dice sonriendo

-dime deidara, como esta itachi?-pregunta a lo cual ve cara seria

-tranquilo yo te ayudare, es mi prometido y no lo dejare lo ayudare todo lo necesario a ambos-dice mientras sujeta su hombro para animarlo a comer, ambos comieron tranquilamente contando sua anectodas

-dime sasuke...te divertiste anoche-pregunta

-yo...si claro y mucho-dice-" _si tan solo supieras pero todo va a estar bien"_ -dice entre pensamientos mientras recoje sus platos y se dispone a lavarlos

-dejalo ahira lo hago-dice deidara

-ya hiciste mucho por mi, no te dejare todo el trabajo-dice sonriendo para comenzar a lavar todo y luego ambos a tomar el te un rato para luego seguir con la hora de dormir...

*dia siguiente(boda)*

Naruto se encontraba en el altar esperando a que llegue su prometida, todos ya habian notado la tardansa de la novia hasta el mismo naruto lo noto

-padre ya le marque y no contesta-dice naruto preocupado

-tranquilo hijo a lo mejor hay trafico o no se puede ser-dice para tratar de relajar a su hijo

-naruto...-lo llamaron por la espalda

-que ocurre ino?-pregunta

-es sakura...ella no vendra-dice mientras naruto se acerca agarrarla de los hombros pero se rio

-es una broma no es asi...estas jugando-dice mientras ella niega

-no naruto, ella ya debe estar en un avion rumbo a otro pais con su...amante-dice ella a lo cual naruto se va corriendo y sube a su auto para llegar a su departamento lo mas rapido creyendo que puede estar alla, entro y reviso por todos lados, sus joyas, su ropa y pertenencias no estaban se habia ido solo cayo de rodillas en su cuarto llorando y pensando en lo que le decian todos que era verdad...

*dos meses despues*

Naruto habia caido en depresion, ya no se paraba por la oficina minato ya no sabia que hacer su secretaria shizune junto con hinata la sevretaria de su hijo habian ido a verlo pero fue inutil ya que no salia...

-minato-sama no es mi incumbencia pero y si manda a naruto una temporada fuera, con su abuela tsunade-sama-dice dejando su te

-eso habia pensado y eso are no dejare que mi hijo caiga mas-decidio llamar a su madre y pedirle que venga

*departamento*

Un rubio se encontraba en su cama metido, sus ojos hinchados rojos con rastro de lagrima, mientras sus ojeras se veian y demacrado no se habia percatado de que habian llegado gente...

-naruto...mi niño...-dice una mujer dotada y rubia con ojos color cafe, el rubio solo se alzo para ver y comenzo a llorar, recibio un abrazo maternal parecia un niño que le quitaron un dulce

Empacaron sus cosas para irse de viaje al campo, donde pasaria una temporada distraido sin nadie que lo moleste, estaria con su abuelo jiraya que es como su segundo padre

-papa yo...-dice con miedo

-descuida, dimelo cuando regreses y estes mejor yo estare bien descuida tu solo recuperate hijo y recuerda que te amo-dice con cariño paterno para luego irse con su abuela

*en otro lado(un mes atras)*

Estaba en el comedor viendo las ultimad noticias, trabajo no habia buscado para nada, iba a voltear la pagina cuando vio una nota y vio la fecha notando que el periodico era de hace tiempo semanad atras y leyo la nota...

-"abandonan a hijo unico del empresario minato namikaze en el altar, su hijo naruto namikaze-uzumaki no ha dado informes del abandono de su prometida sakura haruno"-termina de leer y queda sorprendido al ver la foto del chico y ve que es aquel chico de aquella noche y se le ruborizo la cara recordando, pero le dieron una ganas inmenzas de vomitar y un mareo el tomo como algo pasajero pero todo seguia igual mas mareos y vomitos...

*un mes despues*

Sasuke habia ido al hospital a escondidas de deidara, ya tenia tiempo esos malestares pensando que pudo comer algo que le causo vomitos, nausias terribles y mareos...pero se equivoco ya que habian durado bastante

-buenos, joven uchiha eston son sus analisis, de lo que respecte se encuentra bien solo que tendra que consumir mucha vitamina al igual consumir alimento deacuerdo a la lista que le dare

-no le entiendo para nada doctor expliqueme-dice mientras le da sus resultados

-esta usted embarazado-dice dejando a sasuke en shock temporal, salio del hospital con ina bolsa, su hoja una y otra vez la lei hasta que llegñ a su departamento

-sasuke bienvenido-dice y lo ve se acerca pero deidara lo abraza

-dei...yo...estoy embarazado-dice mientras se separa para sentarse y explicar como estuvieton las cosas

-descuida te voy ayudar lo prometo no te voy a dejar eres mi cuñado-lo abraza de nuevo para apoyo

-gracias dei, voy a dormir un poco-

-sasuke por cietto hablaron de la oficina namikaze y dijeron que te presentes pasado mañana para hablar con el jefe ya que el empleo es tuyo-dice, para ek era buena noticia pero como lo manejaria por lo de su embarazo...

Era dificil para ambos ya que sus vidas dieron otro rumbo cada quien tenia la cruda realidad...

Gracias aquellas personas q se toman molestia de pasar y de todo corazon muchas gracias no vemos en el proximo enlace

Ch3.-Etapas nuevas, un seguir...


	3. Ch3

Ch3.-Etapas nuevas, un seguir...

Habia pasado tres meses desde que sasuke habia ingresado a las oficinas namikaze era miembro de una oficina que era financiamiento el tenia su oficina en orden a como se la entregaron ya que era del hijo del jefe, sasuke estaba detras del escritorio pensando en todo lo que habia avanzado en ese tiempo ya estaba cerca de finalizar su tercer mes de embarazo su pancita apenas y se veia ya que el escondia su panza por el trabajo, escucho como tocaban la puerta se acomo y contesto

-adelante!-dice y ve entrar a su jefe namikaze

-namikaze-sama-dice parandose

-tranquilo y no me digas asi soy minato para ti sasuke-dice mientras sonrie, junta unos papeles

-bueno...minato eh descubierto que el dinero por una parte porpocional ha estado desapareciendo y estuve chegando a quien pertenece-dice serio

-tengo mis sospechas de que es orochimaru verdad-dice mientras sasuke asiente

-ya lo imaginaba por eso nunca debi confiar en el hay alguna prueba que lo culpe por esto-dice mientras busca entre los papeles

-mire este es un documento que se filtro el no lo ha visto pero este documento se puede llevar a los juzgados para poder proceder a una orden de apresion en su contra-dice mientras escuchan como entra un hombre de cabellera negra y ojos amarillos, fue inmediatamente hablaron a la policia para que se lo lleven

-eres un maldito minato lo pagaras muy caro, no te dejes engañar abre tus ojos ese chico te miente no es asi sasuke-kun-dice al momeno

Sasuke solo palidecio pero no se inmuto y se puso firme para decirle

-estas demente y equivocado y de una vez te digo que estaras en la carcel por muchos años-dice mientras ve como se lo llevan

-gracias te veo mal sasuke vamos a mi oficina a tomar una tasa de te-dice para encaminarse a la oficina de minato al emtrar siento un aire familiar, al principio el llamaba mucho la atencion ya que se parecia aquel rubio el papa de su bebe, veia todo a su alrededor lo notaba calido y recordo a su papa como dejaba su oficina como dejaba todo acomodado...

-toma asiento sasuke-se sienta en un sillon que tiene enfrente una mesita

-esta muy hermoso su oficina, me recuerda a mi padre que el deja todo ordenado y mi mama igual-dice sonriendo

-si no te preocupes toma te ara bien, es un trago amargo el de hoy pero mañana sera otro dia y mejor-dice

-claro gracias y ya vera qur todo ira bien ahora-dice levantandose llendo a ver el librero, y se acerco a un estante que habia ahi y vio algo que llamo su atencion y era una foto de minato pero con una mujer pelirroja muy hermosa y en medio un muchacho rubio de ojos claros y tres marquitas en cada mejilla..."¡era el!...ese chico era el de esa noche en la habitacion no puede ser es el" decia en su mente repitiendose y se alteraba cada vez el aire era mas pesado

-a viste la foto esa mujer es mi esposa no es hermosa-dice sonriendo

-si...y ese chico...-dice tartamudiando

-es mi hijo naruto, el es dueño de la oficina que te di, si el regresa trabajaras con el pero hace mucho tiempo una mujer lo lastimo y se fue con sua abuelos, mis padres-dice sasuke se sujeta del barandal

-yo...yo...-se preocupa toca su vientre le comienza a dar vueltas todo para caer solo por minato que lo sujeta para que no se impacte al suelo

-sasuke...que ocurre...sasuke!, ayuda un medico!-dice para luego sujetarlo bien mientras para sasuke todo se volvio negro...

*minutos despues*

El azachabe comenzaba a despertar solo un medico estaba ahi que le dejo para que se lo de a sasuke..

-yo...¿que paso?- pregunto

-te desmayaste-contesta serio

-disculpeme regresare a trabajar...-se levanta pero se sienta de nuevo con ayuda de el

-tranquilo...dime algo ¿porque me mentiste?-dice y le extiende un papel, lo lee con cuidado y ahi le dice sobre su embarazo

-yo...minato-sama puedo expl...-no termino porque lo interrumpio

-sasuke desconozco los motivos por los cuales no me lo dijiste, debiste confiar en mi-dice pero sasuke se arrodilla

-perdoneme es solo que tenia miedo, no sabia como iba a reaccionar, hasta crei que no me daria el trabajo, pero lo necesito por el seguro de mi hermano el esta inconsiente desde hace tiempo y yo...-dice con temor, minato se acerca para pararlo y sentarlo

-tranquilo calma a tu bebe no le hace bien descuida, no te quitare el trabajo...tan solo te pido que tengas cuidado al igual apartir de los 6 meses y medio agarres incapacidad-dice serio

-esta bien...muchas gracias-dice abrazandolo y eso le recordo mucho a su hijo

-necedito que vallas al hospital a chegarte toma este es el nombre de mi madre que es dueña del hospital pero su ayudante esta se llama shizune dile que vas de parte mia para que te revisen y todo este bien y comentale lo de tu hermano-dice mientras sonrie

-yo...no...pero...-se oye tocar la puerta

-adelante-mira la puerta

-minato amor, perdon estas ocupado-dice una mujer cabello rojizo como la foto

-pasa kushina quiero presentarte a sasuke, es un doncel y esta embarazado-dice y se acerca a verlo

-un gusto sasuke-chan...te encuentras bien-

-u-un gusto...-tartamudio sonrojado

-lo estoy mandando con shizune a que lo revicen ya que se desmayo-

-vamos yo te llevare, minato al rato hablo contigo-dice sonriendo

-no...se preocupe yo...-se callo al momwnto de ver el rostro de kushina con miedo

-pasa algo sasuke-chan-dice con un rostro fruncido el seño y una sonrisa

-no claro que no, vamos mejor-dice ve como minato se acerca y susurra

-nunca le lleves la contraria-se terminaron llendo al hospital central fueron directo al consultorio tocaron hasta que pasaron...

-un gusto en verte kushina, te pasa algo?-pregunta una chica de cabello negro

-veraz yo ando bken si no el que tiene que esta embarazado y se desmayo, minato lo mando aqui lo puedes revisar-dice mientras lo revisa

-te are un ultrasonido para ver al igual chegare tu presion-dice mientras le indica que hacer...

-veamos al pequeño retoño, mmm ya esta casi formado y se ve ya estas terminando tu tercer mes, te has cuidando muy bien...-dice mientras termina y saca un foto del ultrasonido y se la entrega con todo y una lista de vitaminas y su proxima cita, kushina le arrebata la hoja

-descuida yo lo traire para su chequeo al igual su medicina-dice sonriendo saliendo del consultorio para ir haber a la farmacia

-realmente no se que decir estoy agradecido con ustedes-dices sorojado

-tranquilo pero si mi esposo confia en ti, yo igual debo hacerlo ademas te pareces a mi hijo-dice con nostalgia

-ya veo y su hijo...-

-se fue de viaje con sus abuelos a despejarse, esa mujer le destruyo la vida a mi retoño, jamas se lo perdonare-dice enojada

-ya veo, ya vera que se recuperar se lo aseguro-dice sonriendo para luego ser llevado a su departamente donde esta

-nuevamente muchas gracias kushina-

-no es nada sasuke cuidate y toma las medicinas le dire a mi esposo que no iraa a trabajar debes tomar reposo si buenos nos vemos-dice para ya irse de nuevo

Termino por subir al llegar vio un ramo de rosas pero lo tiro para luego entrar y preparar su almuerzo que son una sopa de tomates con un poco de ramrn cosa que no es de comerlo, se sienta frente a la tele empieza acariciar su vientre...

-es concidencia pero creo que encontramos a tu padre, pero segurp no recordara nada-dice abarzandose protectoramente...

*mansión namikaze*

Minato estaba cenando con kushina en el comedor tranquilamente...

-minato queria hablar contigo-dice kushina agarrando su mano

-dime amor te escucho-dice

-es sobre nuestro hijo, el regresa la proxima semana-dice sonriendo

-en serio me alegra kushina, pero hay algo mas-dice

-veras tu madre me dijo que al parecer todo va bien se ha recuperado y el mismo decidio regresar solamente hay que apoyarlo minato si-dice preocupada

-descuida nuestro hijo tendra todo el apoyo el trabajo cuando el este listo puede regresar-dice mientras le da un casto beso

*en otro lado fuera de konoha/japon*

Un chico rubio de ojos azules y tres marquitas en cada mejilla estaba leyendo un libro cerca de la ventada con un vaso de te frete a el

-hijo, ya esta todo listo ya la otra semana nos vamos-dice

-si abuela ya es hora de enfrentar mis problemas, mi vida-dice dejando a un lado su libro agarrando al pequeño zorrito de regalo de su abuelo(imaginense a un mini-kyubii)

-hijo ya has tomado la decision una vez que regreses que aras-dice su abuelo

-recuerdan lo que les conte de aquel chico, decidi buscarlo para poder disculparme con el-dice mientras mira asi la ventana

*una semana despues*

Sasuke se encontraba fuera de su oficina con ino ordenando unos papeles que le mandaria a minato para cerrar las cuentas del mes...

-bueno ino asi como esta lo entregas-dice mientras ella lo guarda

-claro que si y dime como esta tu bebe aun no sabes que es-dice

-no aun no debe ser hasta el quinto mes creo...-dice pero se oye una risa

-quien lo iba a decir... tu embarazado, acaso ya me olvidaste-dice un chico de cabello anaranjado

-que haces aqui?, vete de una vez dejame en paz-dice pero se acerca para agarrarlo del brazo

-me voy pero vienes conmigo-dice intenta safarce sasuke ya que es imposible con su fuerza de el

-dejame...largate te lo dije no regresare contigo vete con esa vieja con la que me engañaste y te revuelcas-dice jalandose pero imposible

-claro que no!-grita e ino sale corriendo en busca de minato y sasuke es jalo a la fuerza

-ya dejame en paz...por favor me lastimas-dice para agarrarlo de los dos brazos, siente que alguien lo jala por la espalda a juugo

-no escuchaste lo que dijo, te dijo que lo dejes-lo golpea en el rostro, sasuke resbala pero es sujetado por la cintura solo alza su rostro topandose aquellos ojos azules que una vez vio...

-te encuentraa bien-dice con su voz ronca a lo cual sasuke quedo sorprendio y sonrojado

Fin del cap.3 jejeje zaludoz a todos espero les halla gustado y lamento volver a subirlo en otra cuenta y si es asi ayudenme a compartirlo, sayonara! Nya...

Ch4.-eres tu?!


	4. Ch4

Ch4.- eres tu?!

Sasuke estaba sujetado de la cintura mientras el se sostenia de los hombros de aquel chico rubio...

-maldito sueltalo...el viene conmigo-dice juugo enojado, sasuke se guarda en el pecho del rubio

-ya te dije que no, de una vez te digo que te retires en estos momentos la policia debe estar viniendo-dice se levanta para ir por el acensor

-te lo digo sasuke, de mi no te libras de una vez te lo advierto-dice llendose maldiciendo

-g-gracias...etto...-sonrojado

-naruto!-grita su padre minato

-padre un gusto verte, no pasa nada ya lo arregle-dice sonruendo

-yo...puedo explicarlo-dice pero un leve mareo hace que resvale pero es sujetado nuevamente

-obaacha puedes revisarlo creo que esta mal-dice cargandolo

-si, minato podemos ir a la oficina ahi seria mas comodo-dice una mujer rubia ojoa color miel y de buenos atrivutos

-claro vamos, ino trainos a todos un poco de te y para sasuke una jarra de agua rapido-dice

-en seguida minato-sama-se va corriendo naruto lo lleva a la oficina para recostarlo en el sillon, gracias a dios tsunade siempre carga su maletin por su nieto o cualquier necesidad

-madre el esta embarazado-

-descuida hijo ya lo note-dice mientras lo revisa afondo

-¿como esta obaacha?-dice mientras lo mira preocupado

-todo bien en unos momentos despertara-dice para levantarse, jiraya abre la puerta y ve a ino con la bandeja

-gracias ino, descuida se encuentra bien solo cansado-dice naruto ya que el rostro de ella se leia la preocupacion por el chico doncel

Ya habia pasado una hora en que comenzo a despertar y vio a su alrededor

-¿que ocurrio?-se sujeta la cabeza

-descuida todo esta bien solo sufriste un mareo y te desmayaste-dice tsunade

-lamento todo esto, es mi culpa minato realmente lo lamento-se sienta cpn cuidado y ayuda de aquel rubio que lo salvo

-descuida sasuke lo que importa es que tu y tu bebe esten bien-dice

-me llamo naruto un gusto, descuida todo estara bien-se acerca agarrar su vientre, ubo un choque electrico los ojos de ambos se encontraron provocando en sasuke un sonrojo ya el ambiente era entre los dos aunque no duro mucho porque fue interrumpido por una peliroja preocupada, que se lanzo abrazarlo

-sasuke! Estas bien no te paso nada, tu bebe igual, dimr cualquier cosa descuida yo te protegere-dice, sasuke sujeta su mejilla

-estoy bien solo cansado, y me ayudo el-señalo a naruto

-ese es mi hijo, muy bien bebe-dice abrazandolo besandole la frente

\- kushina, todo esta bien naruto llego atiempo antes de que se lo llevaran-dice minato

-sasuke desde hace cuanto ha pasado esto-dice jiraya

-desde que lo termine no recuerdo bien hace cuanto, primero comenzo con recados, arreglos, regalo que dejaba en mi puerta, pero de repente me empezo acosar donde iba hasta provoco que me sacaran de 3 trabajo por esa actitud que tiene hasta el dia de hoy-dice preocupado

-padre puedes ayudarlo-dice minato

-claro que si puedo poner una orden de alejamiento, de restriccion y una denuncia por acoso-dice mientras sasuke baja su rostro

-yo...la verdad no se que decir, pero creo que me despedira no es asi-dice sin ver a nadie

-claro que no, si es por lo ocurrido no pasara nada, madre sera que lo lleves a tu consultorio y le hagas una revision-dice minato

-claro hijo es lo mejor, vamos ahora sasuke-dice tsunade amable

-de hecho shizune-san lo atendio hace pocos dias-dice mientras lo ayudan a levantarse

-ire contigo suegra quiero saber que todo esta bien-dice para agarrarlo

-si gracias...naruto gracias..-dice sonrojado, pero naruto sonrie raacandose la nariz igual nervioso y sonrojado, jiraya, tsunade y kushina salieron de la oficina solo naruto se quedo con minato

-hijo me alegrs que allas regresado pero estas seguro de regresar o te ubieras tomado unos dias-dice minato preocupado

-padre regrese por algo o alguien mejor dicho, antes de que me casara con aquella mujer yo me fui de fiesta recuerdas, con kiba y los demas bueno nos fuimoa pero yo casi no recuerdo tome mucho y estuve con una persona realmwnte no se quien es solo recuerdo sus ojos negros...de hecho al despetar no habia nada la cama estsba manchada de sangre y se que era de el, era virgen y es doncel algo me dice que puede estar en cinta en estos momentos-dice serio dandi vueltas por la oficina

-naruto me estas dando a entender que tuviste uns noche con quien sabe quien y puede estar en cinta...esto es raro, hijo lo mejor es buscarlo hacerte responsable e igual ver si de algun modo te acercas a el-dice minato

-padre yo se que hay una persona que me puede ayudar pero lleva tiempo-dice mientras mira por la ventana

-si naruto bueno lo mejor es ke te tomed unos dias mas y regreses luego-

-no papa regresare de una vez algo me dice qie hago bien regresar de una vez-dice sonriendo

-esta bien vamos te mostrare la oficina que de hecho estaras compartiendo con sasuke-dice.

-el te ha ayudado mr alegra se ve que ha podido dejar todo en orden como lo he dejado-dice agarrando un cuadro donde se ve a un chico azachabe con otro parecido a el solamente que un poco mas alto y cabello alto

*hospital central*

-bueno sasuke todo esta bien solo trata de no hacer mucho esfuerzo en el trabajo e igual las emociones fuertes-dijo tsunade guandando unos utencilios

-gracias...sera que pueda hablar con usted de mi hermano el esta en otro hospital, y queria saber si lo...puede atender se lo pido por favor-dice con temor

-claro que si pedire que lo trasladen y lo chegare-sonrie

-el esta como en un coma parece los doctores no me han podido decir nada ya tiene unos meses asi y siento miedo por el-dice preocupado

-lo revizare dare la orden de traslado de inmediato y lo chegare para mañana te dire-dice

-el esta siempre acompañado de mi cuñado deidara se lo agradezco-

-descuida tu cuidate si y vendras a tus controles y por el dinero y eso descuida todo estara bien e igual por tu hermano-dice dejando a sasuke con la palabra en la boca

-mi marido le conto a mi suegra lo que hiciste por el y su empresa por eso te devuelve el favor-dijo kushina, sasuke derrama unas lagrimas y acaricia su vientre

-sasuke mañana mismo are lo de la orden de restriccion ese tipo no estara cerca de ti, ya lo veraz-dice tsunade ya que jiraya se fue hacer unas diligencias mientras se comienzan a ir del edificio, solo que se irian en taxi pero vieron un auto era naruto que estaba parado ahi esperandolos

-hijo pense que estarias en casa debes descansar-

-estoy bien madre los vine a buscar para que sasuke se valla tranquilo-dice mientras sonrie y sasuke se sonroja pensando

 _ **-"este chico...no puede ser ...no me puedo equivocar...eres tu! El chico del antro pero no dire el no me recuerda..."-**_ estos eras los pensamientos de sasuke al subir al auto conducido por un chofer personal de nombre iruka, kushina iba adelante naruto y sasuke iban atras, naruto veia de reojo a sasuke y veia su pancita se veia un poco

-p-puedo tocar sasuke-dice seguro

-yo...si claro...-dice sonrojado, acerca su mano naruto la coloca en medio y al momento siente un movimiento(apesar de que es de tres meses se siente poco el movimiento)

-se movio esto es...hermoso-alza su rostro y ve el rostro de sasuke sonrojado instintivamentr sasuke coloca su mano encima de la de naruto se vieron a los ojos

-sasuke hemos llegado a tu departamento...chicos lamento interrumpir...-dice kushina sonriendo

-yo...perdon si claro-se separa apenado, naruto abre la puerta y ayuda a sasuke y lo lleva al asensor pars que llegue a su departamento

-gracias nuevamente...mañana trabajaras conmigo verdad?-

-si...etto espero llevarnos bien cualquier cosa llamame es mi numero no lo dudes...-dice entregandole una tarjeta

-gracias...naruto...espero nos llevemos bien mi departamento es el 280 en la segunda planta-se acerca darle un beso en la mejilla, pars subir al asensor e irse, naruto se va con cara de bobo y sube al auto

-naru-chan dime que te parece sasu-chan no es hermoso ojala se lleven bien y me dejen ser abuela-dice y naruto se sonroja

-m-madre que cosas dices, yo al amor no le creo...aunque puedo hacer una excepción con ello-dice viendo su mano teniendo ka sensacion del bebe aun algo le llama pero no sabia que era...

Sasuke se pego a la puerts una vez que entro y acaricio du vientre

-nos quedan 6 meses para conocer, pero el no se dara cuenta que es su hijo el que espero...tu bebe reaccionastw a tu papi lo conociste...-dice sonriendosiente una patadita por parte de su bebe, para entrar bien a la sala y sentarse...

Bueno que les parecio los esperl la proxima noa vemos

Ch5.-Cuarto mes, conociendonos...


	5. Ch5

Chicas lamento el retraso la inspiracion se corto bueno espero les guste ya casi durmiendome lo termino nos vemos

Disfruten …

Ch5.-Cuarto mes, conociendonos...

Una vez que lo dejaron sasuke fue al cuarto y vio a deidara durmiendo para salir con cuidado y cambiarse para ir a la cocina y empezar hacer la cena aunque aun era temprano eran las 5:40pm asi que sujeto su bolsa y salio al supermercado a comprar...

-haber hace falta, leche, huevo...carne, verduras necesito llevar fruta yogurt, helado, mi dotacion de tomate para mi bueno para nosotros bebe-dice acariciandose el vientre

-...sasuke?-escucha como lo llaman a espaldas para voltearse y ve a karin

-hola karin tiempo sin verte-se acerca abrazarla

-se ve que has cambiado mucho por lo que veo te va bien-dice viendo un poco abultado su vientre

-digamos que si me ha ido bien o no se-dice mientras solo observa a un lado ambos se acompañan a terminar de comprar y sw cuemtan todo

-ya veo sasuke, habla con el puede ser que...-no dejo que terminara

-no karin, el se ve que ha pasado por algo fuerte y creo que no esta listo para que yo le salga diciendo "oie naruto fijate que soy aquel chico del bar de esa noche de copas y dejaste igual embarazado que tal si hacemos nuestra familia"-dice entre comillas y suspira

-lo se sasuke aunque tarde o temprano se tendra que enterar-dice preocupada

-claro lo se descuida bueno me tengo que ir se mr hace tarde-acomoda sus bolsas para agarrarlas

-te ayudare-dice para acercase

-no hace falta, ademas suiguetsu se va a molestar si ve que llegas tarde me lo saludas-dice para acercarse a despedirse y carga sus bolsas y se va

Ya habia caminado un par de calles y aun no llegaba hasts que saco unas pequeñas oniguiris para comer ya le faltaba uno y siente como lo miran y ve abajo a un pequeño zorrito con un collar moviendo sus colitas eran 9 (suena raro un zorrito asi pero es la historia jijijiji)

-hola pequeño ¿donde estara tu durño?-dice preocupado deja su oniguiri a un costado para cargarlo y nota como estira si patita al oniguiri

-esto quieres-lo agarra y le da un pedazo mientras lo coloca en sus piernas y empieza a comer

-como te llamaras pequeño-dice sonriendo pero escucha como gritaba un nombre

-¡kyuubi...kyuubi!-ve como se baja y se va hasta llegar a los brazos de un hombre rubio y se sorprendio

-no te vuelvas a escapar de nuevo-dice y alza su rostro viendo a un azachabe

-de nuevo nos volvemos a ver sasuke-dice acercandose

-naruto...yo ya me...iba a casa-

-veo que fuiste a comprar vamos te ayudo debe ser pesado-

-no hace falta...puedo solo en serio-dice pero naruto le entrega s kyuubi mientras el agarra las bolsas

-mi auto esta por aqui tu no debes esforzarte mucho lo sanes-dijo serio

-claro lo se...gracias de nuevo-

Llegaron al auto para luego subirse con cuidado, al llegar al departamento ayudo a bajar...

-asi que la proxima semana iras a consultar-dice

-si ya que entro al cuarto mes, mis nausias y uno que otro malestar estan disminuyendo solamente los antojos creo que incrementa-

-es el bebe por eso...sasuke por cierto el pad...-no pudo terminar debido a que escucho un llamado y era su cuñado deidara

-sasuke ya iba a buscar me tenias prepcupado...y tu eres...-dice señalando

-yo...soy naruto namikaze compañero de sasuke del trabajo-

-es el hijo de mi jefe deidara y bueno naruto el es mi cuñado prometido de mi hermano itachi y deidara tranquilo estoy bien-

-si esta bien gracias por traerlo, debes tener cuidado ya que eres hijo de un empresario-dice preicupado deidara alado de sasuke

-eh?...pues si pero trato de no llamar mucho la atencion-

-de hecho tu eres al que dejaron en la boda por la famosa haruno sakura-dice a lo cual sasuke lo golpeo con el codo, se scerco a darle a kyuubi

-perdona la indiscresion de mi cuñado, sabes ojala pronto vuelva a ver a kyuubi-dice sonriendo y sus ojos azules con negro zafiro se cruzaron

-etto...sasuke tenemos que entrar-dice llamandolo interrumpiendo a lo cual reaccionaron

-yo...me tengo que ir y si con gusto luego vendre con kyuubi a verts-dice despidiendose, deidara agarra las bolsas y se va con sasuke al elevador

Naruto termino por salir e irse en su auto en el otro asiento kyuubi acostado

-sabed kyuubi...se parece mucho aquel chico doncel...-dice agarrando su telefono portatil colocandose el audifono en su oido

-habla naruto...si lo se ya es tarde kakashi...pero tengo un trsbajo para ti mañana a las 8 am te veo en la cafeteria frente a la empresa...si nos vemos-dice colgando

-averiguare bien todo...y sabre si es el o no-dice sonriendo

*otro lado*

-naruto-san es guapo no es asi sasuke-dice terminando de preparar te

-si...pero no deidara el ha pasado por mucho y buscara alguien mejor-acerca la olla del estofado a la mesa

-sasuke por favor se ve que se muere por ti en sus ojos-dice llendo con el

-claro que no, ni tengo 24hrs de que lo conoci y ya te imaginas cosas-dice exaltado sonrojado

-esta bien no digo nada, sabes te queria decir que me avisaron que itachi fue trasladado la orden tu la diste-

-si, abuela de naruto vera a itachi, lo evaluars y determinara que utilizar para que el regrese-dice

-descuida el despertara, ya tiene unos meses, exactamente no sabes que paso, recuerdas que estaba bien y de momento cae no es asi-dice

*al dia siguiente*

Sasuke habia llegado vio a ino en el escritorio eran apenas las 7:00 am...

-buenos dias ino-

-buenas sasuke-san, me alegra que estes bien-

-el señor minato-san ya llego-

-si hace un momento, de hecho me pidio que apenas llegues vallas a verlo-

-claro...ino...naruto-san ya llego-

-aun no, creo que aviso a su padre, trabajaran en el misma oficina-

-si bueno cuida mi bolsa ire a verlo-se fue toco la puerta para luego entrar

-oh buenos dias sasuke...todo bien-

-ino me dijo que queria verme y x eso vine-dice sentandose

-veras te dire la orden de restriccion ya esta lista y tu hermano ya ests en el hospital donde lo evaluara mi madre-dice extendiendole unos papeles

-claro gracias minato-san-

-como sabes trabajaras con mi hijo, y creo que por medio de cosas te estas enterado de su situacion-

-claro lo se...no se preocupe me mantendre al margen-

-sasuke te lo encargo, es mi hijo necesita estar distraido y se que contigo lo lograra-

-me pide que tengo una relacion con el como amigos no como compañeros de trabajo-

-asi es...gracias sasuke-

-me paso a retirar nos vemos-sale del despacho para ir a su oficina al entrar ve un escritorio cerca del suyo asi que sabia que era de el vi una plca que decia su nombre

-estaremos mas cercs de lo que imagine...-susurra

*afuera en cafeteria*

Un rubi estsba conversando con un pelipatleado...

-haber naruto dejame si entendi bien, quieres que averigue todo sobre ese chico o bueno si estuvo el en ese bar hace casi 4 meses...-mostrando una foto de sasuke-lo segundo saber si estuviste con el en tu antiguo departamente...bueno relativamente lo puedo hacer pero llevara un poco de tiempo-

-descuida hazlo...pero te dire presiento que lo tengo cerca pero no recuerdo y es doncel en eso no me equivoco y puede ser que este en cinta-

-puede ser porque si es primerizo tiene un 89% de quedar en estado-dice meditando

-bueno kakashi te lo encargo, te dejo nos vemos luego a por cierto hoy iruka sale temprano a las 3 pm-dice sonriendo para irse

Caminaba directo a la corpnamikaze al llegar fue haber a su padre le informo de todo lo que planeaba hacer y solo miraba la venta esperando que apareciera aquel doncel...

*1 semana despues*

Estaba sentado en la sala de espera aguardando a que lo llamaran habia pedido permisi y pensando en dejar solo a naruto pero confiaba en el despues de todi comenzaban a conocerse mejor...

*flash black*

Sasuke estaba frente a su computadora chegando unos valances que al parecer no fallaban y eso que naruto lo habia hecho, sintio una mano en su hombro y lo vio aquellos ojos azules de nuevo que le gustaron demasiado...

-deberias descansar un momento no es bueno para tu bebe ven vamos a comer algo, le dire a ino que traiga algo-dice saliendo

-gracias...-susurra para levantarse y sentir una patadita leve ya casi los vomitos no tenia uno que otro mareo si, comenzo a caminar pero se marea de no ser unos fuertes brazos que lo sujetaron de su cintura capaz y se lastimaba

-ves porque te digo que descansemos un poco-lo ayuda a sentarse

-lo siento, pero gracias-

-bueno si no te molesta pedi un poco de ramen para los dos-

-eh si claro pero puedes decirle a ino que lo pida con extra tomate, eh igual waffles con crema batida y un poco de te helado-dice sonrojado

-claro ya regreso-dice saliendo y sasuke apenado ahi

-ya en un momento viene quieres son galletas mama las preparo me dio varias para ti igual-se acerca agarrarlo las saborea ya que son deliciosas y sonrie

-dime sasuke estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo-

-claro, de hecho tengo que enseñarte tu ocuparas mi lugar cuando valla a salir de incapacidad-

-gracias...dime algo, el papa de tu bebe...-

-no tengo pareja, mi bebe no tiene papa...-dice triste

-debio ser algo fuerte no es asi-

-digamps que no...solo fue una noche...solo sus ojos recuerdo, azules...-dice nervioso se oye tocar la puerta y era ino con todo ella volvio a salir

-naruto...haz olvidado aquella mujer-

-yo...aun no...pero tengo en mente a otra persona-

-en serio...-

-en otro momento te dire descuida mejor comemos-

-claro que si ya tengo mucha hambre-

-se ve que tus antojos incrementaron un poco-

-si pero los vomitos ya no tengo mucho-

-sasuke...quisiera poder conocerte mas y poder llevarnos bien-

-yo...no se-

-vamos dime que si...tan solo llevarnos bien que dices...-

-esta bien pero si veo que te pasas de listo ya veras-

-claro-dattebayo-dice con sonrisa que cautivo a sasuke

Pasaron unos dias despues de salir de trabajar iban a cenar o almorzar y naruto lo ayudaba a cumplir sus antojos aunque a sasuke le daba pena de pedirlo asi es que fueron conociendose mas...

*fin del flash black*

-sasuke-san vamos tsunade-sama nos espera-diji shizune sacando de sus pensamientos a sasuke

-claro vamos-llegaron al consultorio donde sasuke se sento

-bueno sasuke se ve que estas bien como te has sentido estaa cumpliendo ya tu cuarto mes-

-bien de verdad aunque ya las nausias y mareos ya han pasado-

-si es normal, solo tus antojos incrementaran un poco-dice sacando unas paletas, cosas de chegar la presion

-bueno de lo que si siento son leves movimientos de mi bebe-

-si es algo poco comun en mujeres o donceles primerisos-sonrie

-si y se siente bien-toca su vientre

-bueno vamos acuestate en la camilla chegare a tu bebe-sonrie pero se oye tocar la puerta

-oba-cha puedo pasar aun no es tarde-

-no hijo, pasa algo-

-es que vine a ver a sasuke, si es posible ver el ultrasonido-dice algo apenado

-eh...bueno...si...-susurro sonrojado

-bueno sasuke alza tu camisa te pondre el gel y comenzare el chequeo-ella comirnza a colocar todo y pasar el aparato

-se ve pequeño...-

-es normal ya se esta desarrollando apartir del quinto mes o sexto mes ya se vera claro e igual se sabra el sexo del bebe-

-que bueno pero todo esta bien-

-si...te recetare vitaminas, hierro, calcio e igual comas lo que se te antoje no lo aguantes ya que puede ir mal-

-si y gracias-dice cuando comienza a limpiarse

-sasuke cambiando de tema, es sobre tu hermano-

-sucede algo con el, en peoro-

-tranquilo nada de eso, solo que pedi que investiguen el hospital donde estaba antes-

-sasuke al parecer alguien atento contra tu hermano-dice serio naruto

-no puede ser...el no...pero quien-se veia aungustiado

-ya mande a alguien a investigar pero sasuke debes tener cuidado porque si fue asi podria ser que vallan detras de ti-

-si pero, que fue lo que le hicieron a itachi?-

-lo indujeron al coma, al parecer se le fue introducido algo a su sonda y ese liquido provoco todo-

-ya veo...podra hacer algo-

-descuida estoy tratando por todos los medios que despierte tu solo cuidste por tu bebe y yo me ocupo de el si-

-claro que si gracias poe todo-dice saliendo en compañia de shizune pero naruto se quedo

-shizune puedes ir con sasuke haber a itachi yo voy en un momento-dice para que ambos se vallan

-naruto...que ocurre?-

-obaa-cha se puede hacer prueba de ADN apesar de que el bebe aun no nace-

-a que viene eso naruto que hiciste?-pregunta seria

-tan solo contesta...-

-si se puede solo que es riesgoso, pero si su embarazo esta en el sexto mes se puede realizar-

-gracias es mi duda te prometo que luego te digo, ire a verlo-

-no me digaa que esa mujer te busco y...-fue iterrumpida

-no, y es mejor que ni se aparezca-dice saliendo para ir a ver a sasuke añ cuarto de itachi

-sasuke...es hora de irnos las visitaa ya han terminado-

-claro...nos vemos itachi estoy bien deidara regresara pronto-dice despidiendoae

-descuida me quedare aqui a vijilarlo mientras deidara regresa-

-claro que si, gracias-se va con naruto al salir vr el auto de naruto

-descuide me puedo ir en taxi-

-vamos no pasa nada ademas hay alguien que quiere verte-se acerca a la puerta para abrirla y ve que es kyuubi que corre a el

-hola pequeño...-lo carga

-que quieres comer, se te antojo algo o dime-

-buenooo...un poco de ramen con extras ingredientes y tomate, al igual un yakisoba delicioso con todo y pequeña paleta fria de fresas con crema-dice sonrojadp

-descuida, vamos-sonrio pars subir al auto y comenzar su andar a comer los antojo de el...

Ambos chocaban sus miradas y se sonrojaban solo las miradas decian todo...

Que les parecio?

Naru al parecer ya comenzo y poco a poco sw acerca a sasuke wiii nos leemoa pronto bye bye nya

Ch6._Quinto mes, lagrimas de felicidad, el pasado retorna...


	6. Ch6

La conti ojala les guste y gracias a todas. Disfrutenlo.

Ch6._Quinto mes, lagrimas de felicidad, el pasado retorna...

Naruto estaba en un restaurante en la zona de bar esperando hasta que vio a alguien acercarse...

-lamento la demora-dice kakashi

-bueno media hora tarde ya no es una hora, se ve que vienes acompañado-sonrie de lado

-debes reconocerlo, el es shikamaru nara, ya ha pasado tiempo desde que no lo vez no es asi-

-que problematico, un gusto volverte haber amigo-se acerca a estrechar su mano y luego ser abrazado por naruto

-si...desde ese dia no eh sabido de nadie hasta ahora-dice morandolos ambos que se fuerpn a una mesa

-bueno naruto, shikamaru me ha apoyado en lo que me has pedido, lo unico que te puedo decir es que estamos cerca y hay una sospecha que sea el...sasuke uchiha-

-e investigado nuevamente de todo y eh visto su historial de el y parece ser que estuvo esa noche en el bar-

-entonces es el?...-

-aun no podemos estar a 100% de eso-

-diganme algo, descubrieron quien fue el que atento con su vida de itachi uchiha el hermano de el-

-si...fue el ex de sasuke...juugo seguro hay algo que sabe y el no quiere que diga-dice serio kakashi

-le ibamos a informar a tu abuela que tenga extrema seguridad y ya mis hombres se han empezado a mover-dice dejando asombrado a naruto.

-como quien dice eres un agente secreto o detective-lo mira

-soy un poco de todo, no me arriesgo si no todo ira mal eso si es problematico-

-lo que si naruto es que cuides de sasuke ya que el es objetivo-

-lo se...me retiro necesito descansar-dice llendose despidiendose, para subir a su auto pensando en que si sasuke es, el bebe que espera seria de el...

-creo que...me estoy enamorando pero no...no creere de nuevo en eso-dice serio llegando a casa, una hermosa casa de 2 pisos amplia con un jardin, solo la ama de llaves le abrio una anciana de nombre chiobasa...

-basa y mi madre, padre?-pregunts

-su madre salio a comprar unas cosas y su padre no tiene mucho que llego esta en su estudio-

-ire a verlo y nos llevas un poco de te y galletas-sonrir

-claro mi niño-dice llendose a la cocina, se encamins al estudio y toca

-adelante, erez tu naruto-

-si padre quisiera hablar contigo-

-dime ocurre algo, has averiguado algo de aquel doncel-

-si y hay sodpechas de que es sasuke pero nada es seguro aun pero si fue asi me aria responsable y jamas me alejaria-

-te apoyo hijo pero ponte en su lugaf crees que despues de esto que ha ocurrido quierq tu ayuda ya que como quieb dice fue algo de una noche-

-eso no lo eh pensado, tan solo quiero sabee si esta bien o no les falta nada-dice preocupado

-desearia responderte eso hijo-dice y ve a chiobasa con las cosas y las deja

-padre...creo que me estoy enamorando, pero me niego a creerlo-

-naruto lo unico que quiero es que seas feliz pero no te cierres a una nueva oportunidad al amor-

-gracias pero estas heridas aun no sanan bien-dice mirando su reflejo en ls tasa de te...

*3 semanas*

Ya casi estaba por entrar al sexto mes sus antojos habian en aunmento cada vez que pasaba por una pasteleria o paleteria siempre pedi algo de fresa o naranja...

Estaba en taxi directo al hospital aun le faltaba unos dias para su cita del mes pero iria a ver a itachi, bajaba del taxi con cuidado y pancita ya esta un poco mas abultado su ombligo estsba levemente saltado, ya le realizarian su ecografia para saber si estaba bien pero aun no sus emociones estaban sensibles solo aveces sentia molestias pero no muchas como ardor en el estomago y picason en el vientre bajo ya sus nausias y mareos desaparecieron y para el era bueno ya habia llegado al cuarto de itachi dejo los pequeñas orquidias en el jarron y se sento...

-sabes en la siguiente consulta sabre el sexo del bebe, se mueve mucho es despierto como desearis que estes aqui y vivir este momento conmigo, eh conocido a alguien y sus padres son increibles personas y su madre kushina-san me ha dado ropita para el bebe, sera una gran abuela...sabes itachi me enamore de el se llama naruto uzumaki es gran persona en cada etapa del embarazo me apoyo mas que...es el padre de mi bebe pero el no me recuerda nunca crei enamorarme y ahora no se como decirle a el que lo quiero y el papa de mi bebe-sujeta su mano y la pega a su mejilla izquierda derramando lagrimas-no sabes cuanta falta me haces onii-sama-de repente el siente una leve caricia en su panza

-deberias...decirle...la verdad-susurra abriendo sus ojos itachi a lo cual sasuke se incorpora llorando y lo abraza

-ITACHI-NIISAMA!-grita sasuke llorando y shizune lo oye y entra corriendo y ve a itachi abrazandolo e intentando sentarse

-no itachi-kun no se esfuerze llamare a tsunade-sama-dice para salir corriendo no paso mas de 10 minutos sasuke estaba afuera esperando y ver a deidara llegar

-deidara...-susurro se acerca abrazarlo y ve rastro de lagrimas

-sasuke esta bien itachi...-no contesto porque tsunade salio y pasaron al entrar deidara se quedo petrificado

-hola deidara...al fin juntos-dice sonriendo se acerca y lo besa

-te extrañe mucho ita-kun-pega su frente con la de el sasuke salio sabia que tendria tiempo de hablar con el al salir vio a naruto parado en el pasillo

-me llamo mi abuela y vine cuanto pude...me alegra que desperto-lo mira con una sonrisa que sonrojo a sasuke se acerco a el para abrazarlo por el cuello

-naruto...gracias realmente gracias yo...te lo debo-dice llorando naruto lo abrazo por la cintura se separaron pego su frente y agarro sus mejillas de sasuke

-no tienes nads que agradecer tan soli verte feliz es lo unico qud me importa-dice mirandolo con esos ojos azulez sus narices se rozaron

-naruto...yo creo...-

-shh...sasuke no se que me hiciste pero tu...-se fueron acercando mas

-oye moco...so-los habian interrumpido, se fueron separando

-ero-sennin-dijo algo inrritado

-lamento interrumpir pero necesito hablar con sasuke un momento a solas-dice y el asiente, sasuke camina pero se detiene para regresar y darle un beso en su mejilla

-en serio gracias naruto-dice para irse con su abuelo, naruto lo ve iras y pega su frente a la pared ocultando sus ojos

-hijo...naru-chan-lo llaman era su madre se acerco abrazarla

-madre me enamore...tengo miedo a que me deje-dice con una voz triste

-mi niño...tranquilo todo estara bien...vamos a casa y hablamos descuida todo estara bien-dice sonriendo para irse...

*cafeteria del hospital*

-primero que nada lamento la interrupcion, bueno se que itachi desperto pero de una vez te digo que hay policias vigilando-

-yo...no entiendo acaso itachi esta en peligro-

-si no solo el si no tu, los mantendremos protegidos pero de una vez te digo andate con cuidado-

-claro...digame acaso fue juugo no es asi-

-si por ahora no hay rastro pero cuidate me tengo que ir si quieres te llevo pero me hablo mi nuera y queria verte-

-ah...claro solo quiero despedirme de itachi-dice para irse al cuarto

-niisama yo me voy a descansar mañana vendre si me dan permiso para platicar contigo asi deidara descansara-sonrie

-sasuke esta bien...pero dile la verdad no prives a mi sobrino de su padre sea lo que sea y de la forma que se dio confiezate-dice y deidara lo miraba

-yo...descuida lo are...aun no-

-descansa ototo-baka-dice acariciando su cabeza y luego su vientre se da la media vuelta abriendo la puerta y sale para cerrar pero ve a un serio jiraya

-creo que tenemos que hablar de mas cosas no crees-dice y el suspira para salir y emprender viaje a la casa de naruto

-bien...me diras si ni-

-el papa de mi bebe es naruto...fue una noche en un bar creo que fue dias antes de su boda, una copas y una que otra nos llevo a esto-dice acariciando su vientre

-se lo diras ya que tiene derecho-

-no lo se...tengo miedo...yo me eh enamorado de el pero creo que aun no la supera-susurra triste

-las sicatrices tardan en sanar pero siempre hay alguien para sanarlas, creo que mi nieto se enamoro de ti-dice dejando a sasuke sonrojado

-yo...porfavor no le diga nada yo mismo lo are pero aun no-

-si...pero no tardes mucho...-

*aeropuerto*

Una chica con grandes dotes y cabello rosado

-de nuevo aqui-dice marcando un numero

-esta listo el apartamento que pedi...si claro gracias-cuelga-lo bueno ke me divorsie y saque todo lo que pude...a buscar de nuevo a mi antiguo...amor-dice para salir rumbo al apartamento y otro lugar

mansion namikaze

Se encontraban delante de la puerta al tocar una señora ya grande que era chiobasama...

-oh jiraya-sama pase usted es el joven sasuke que lindo de se ve y mas con su vientre pero pasen la señora esta en la sala esperando-

-yo solo lo traje asi que me retiro, recuerda lo que hablamos sasuke cuidate-.

-gracias nuevamente...ire con kushina-san-

-oh sasuke ven sientate te esperaba-

-gracias por invitarme...seguro lo sabe lo de mi hermano no es asi-

-si y me alegra mucho mi hijo esta feliz de que tu lo estes, pero hay algo mas...minato podrias venir un momento, chio puedes decirle a naruto que baje-ve que se va y viene minato

-digame ya que me imagino que ocurre no es asi-

-sasuke mi suegro me conto lo de que atentaron contra itachi y como sabes es juugo, ahora lo andan investigando pero tu estas en la mira igual-

-si lo se...yo no le tengo miedo me puedo cuidar-dice serio

-mira te quiero presentar a iruka y yamato son guardespaldas y amigos de la familia-

-un gusto conocerte naruto me ha hablado mucho de ti...el es como un sobrino para mi-

-un gusto en conocerlo-mira al otro

-un gusto soy yamato-

-kushina-san me quiere poder proteccion no es necesario-

-hijo no nosotros lo pedimos-dice minato mirandolo

-fui yo...sasuke-escucho la voz de naruto y giro a verlo al marco de la puerta vistiendo un pantalon de deporte negro con naranja y una camisa color blanca con manga de tres cuartos estaba en cuello "V" dejando a la vista su collar , sasuke se habia sonrojado de solo verlo pero reacciono gracias a kyuubi que brinco a sus piernas acostandose cerca de su panza...

-naruto no es necesario ya bastante han hecho por mi-dice preocupado

-sasuke tu y...ese bebe me preocupan y quiero protegerlos-se pone serio

-a todos nos preocupan-kishina se acerca agarrar su mano

-esta bien aceptare pero hasta que acabe esto-suspira reccinado

-de hecho te presto a kyuubi seguro le ara bien estar contigo, ya vez que ando ocupado en la oficina para no dejarte todo, todo saldra bien-dice y se escucha rl sonido del timbre y gritos de chioobasa

-ya le dije que no-grito

-vamos si fui de la familia-entro una mujer de cabello rosa, con grandes atributes de pecho, cabello corto y vestido color rojo algo llamativo como los zapatos...

-largo de aqui no eres bienvenida!-grito kushina

-vamos ex-suegra y ex-suegro somoa familia-

-desde el primer momento que dejastd a mi hijo se acabo-dijo minato ella miro a un azachabe que se levante con el zorro miro su vientre

-se ve que me remplazaron bien-mira detdnidamente y gira para ver a naruto petrificado mirandola ella sonrio y se fue acercando

-mi amor te vez hermoso...volvi por ti fui tonta pero aqui estoy para volver a estar juntos-ya casi estsba pero alguien se pone delante de ella y naruto solo alza su rostro y ve una cabellera negra

-no te acerques...largo-estaba molesto y naruto pudo ver eso

-oh cielos y tu quien eres para decir eso-

-...sasuke...tu-susurra naruto

-yo...soy su prometido!-grito dejando a todos sorprendido y naruto con un sonrojo y sasuke igual esa mujer lo miraba desafiante ya que sabia lo que dijo pero no sabia como fue que se metio en esto...

Que les parecio, quien lo diria sasuke defendiendo lo suyo bueno si lo termine fue xk ests inspirada y viendo pelis de naruto shippuden siiii jijijiji zaludpz y mil besls

Ch7.-Sexto mes, un peligro hacecha, tatuado una noche


End file.
